User talk:HiddenVale
Wheel of Time books conversation The Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan (a mini imagine The Lord of the Rings but with more political intrigue within the world, and a prophecy to be fulfilled of the Dragon Reborn with a more interconnected story and a cycle because the books will end where it began basically but uh yeah its good i guess though what really stops it from being great is that it has a over abundance of The Lord of the Rings influence to the point its like "really?" XD there is trollocs in here who may as well be called hobbits then you have the Dark One and the Creator (not as original in terms of naming at least unlike Sauron or Eru Illuvatar but it gets the job done) etc plus its pacing at first is good then it becomes immensely slow but now each books really faster paced but yeah good series check it out its pretty thick read to there is 15 books in it and each one is basically 700-1,000+ pages each book kind of like each book in the mind blowingly epic A Song of Ice and Fire series XD Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 05:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see So... ...it's more cliche? Less nuanced? HiddenVale 22:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't say ts more cliche but it does have some cliches to it naturally but its very good i jwouldn't't't't't put it up there with The Lord of the Rings, A Song of Ice and Fire, The Kingkiller Chronicles or even The Elder Scrolls (yes lol a game series :P ) but check it out worth a read i thinkUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 06:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Elder Scrolls. Phtah! HiddenVale (talk) 23:34, July 21, 2012 (UTCR) 1 Response Thanks 20:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Rehaul Ideas. Since DarkLantern is away can i contact you on my probs? I'm thinking of remaking the tolkien vs jackson page- I want to make a pa with all the changes in it instead of three separate pages for each movie as they are hard to find. Also About the minor battles of middle-earth page, would orc battles among themselves count- like the Isengard's vs the mordor orcs and other such battles. An I am available mon- fri with this post being posted on Wednesday- so if you want to give me any monotonous tasks lie grammar editing r link updating im your man. Also, I'm thinking of making a page that has all the other pages in the wiki listed alphabetically. Please contact me on these questions. Vangis19 (talk) 10:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) More Labors Please give me some more jobs. I'm free so go ahead and overload me. Vangis19 (talk) 13:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ummm. Well, in the next couple days I will be making new pages on places in Mordor that only appear in some maps, and so... ...I might have you do some easy thing, I don't - l know yet. Thanks a ton for the generosity in service, though. HiddenVale (talk) Reply to the Badges post How about the talk page or chat. Those features are very good and they can add quality to a wikia. It would be easier for people to notice when they have been messaged on thier Meeaseg wall. It is a better system than the current user talk. No? Vangis19 (talk) 12:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure how to delete pages or put them up for deletion. I've put quite of few up for this but none of them are on the articles for deletion page. Salt from the shire, and teh 5 movie pages that have the tag are the ones i have wanted to delete. Could u see to this? THX Vangis19 (talk) 13:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You can put "delete" around to put the template on, but only DarkLantern can delete the page, since he's the active Administrator right now. HiddenVale (talk) 23:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Uruk Sappers Thx have u visited the Uruk Sappers page? I don't think it is represented in the book at all. Can you check. Vangis19 (talk) 02:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that I have checked actually not long ago. I put the delete template on it. It was just created. HiddenVale (talk) 03:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) NVM i c there is a delete article it sry. Vangis19 (talk) 02:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I put that there. HiddenVale (talk) 04:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Saurons man Reply to Sauron's Man, KK ill do it Vangis19 (talk) 00:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Help needed Since you seem to be a regular here now, I was wondering if you would help in the rewriting of the articles listed on Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal (just be sure to read and understand the guidelines first) and might you please give your opinion and votes on LOTR:Articles for deletion and Forum:Articles to be merged. I would like to close some of those issues. Thank you.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ha, "regular". That sounds odd for some reason. Well, you certainly AHEM have my opinions on Pages that need Deleting, i.e. Uruk Sappers, but I will look into the rest. And again, keep an eye out on Saurons man. I don't even think he receives notifications. HiddenVale (talk) 23:09, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Greetings Ha ha, yes! Zarah (aka "Maiden of Thunder") is just about my favorite character ever - she's got the best outlook on life. And thanks for the welcome. MaidenofThunder (talk) 15:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) On Half-orcs and corrections Thanks for you help but on the Half-orc front, they DO, well did exist in story but were all wiped out after the War of the Ring see the references at the Half-orc page. Or if you need more proof see the article at Tolkien Gateway then. Have a nice day.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ents or "Shepherds of the Trees" did exist in the First Age in fact they much older then that and date back to Awakening of the Elves, when they were created by Eru Ilúvatar at the behest of Yavanna to guard trees. Read the Ents article here and the one at Tolkien Gateway and if you can look it up in the actual books See: The Silmarillion: Of the Beginning of Days pg. 46 and The Silmarillion: Of the Ruin of Doriath pg. 235.--DarkLantern (talk) 04:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Right, right. Wow. HiddenVale (talk) 04:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Poem Thanks. It is, of course, one of Tolkien's. I have written a subsequent two verses, as I feel it needed a bit of closure. Thanks once again. Henneth Annun (talk) Might & Magic Skin Hey there HiddenVale! I actually don't remember where I got the skin. I know the official Might & Magic website uses it, but they've faded it. I'm actually pretty sure I just stumble on it using google. You can find a full sized one here. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: the argument XDD what the hell are you talking about? i think you're confusing me with someone else :P don't pm me about "boots" w/e the hell that means XD and noob can be spelt noob and newb really doesnt matter all though newbie is a beginner while noob is more of a shot to ignorant people who don't learn, and i don't remember ever calling you a noob lol also by f-bomb do you mean fuck? in wich case i never said that to you Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 05:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you did, expressing your love for... ..one of the three book-series. And no, I AM talking to you, no anyone else; And, LOOK AT THE MESSAGE - you wrote noob, after telling me about the Millions who like the whatever-series. You seriously must be blind. And you seem to have to mouths, looking at that first symbol you put on here; IT'S MEANINGLESS!! Two mouths??? As I said, a hag. And see now I can notify... ..anyone about the f-bomb you muttered foolishly again. You must see that your'e puuting yourself in a very embarrasing and bad position. I'm almost laughing at what you don't see. HiddenVale (talk) 00:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Is this about some private feud between you and another User? Explain?--DarkLantern (talk) 01:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it is, and I just performed that action - on your Talk-page. HiddenVale (talk) 01:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, normally I wouldn't get involved in this type of thing but I suggest YOU and HIM or HER END it before it spreads like a plague! Flame-wars, bad! They spread!.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Dear Administrator, this disaster is NOT going to spread. Who would "be interested"? It's not a flame-war. HiddenVale (talk) 02:08, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Missunderstanding :O i just noticed you replied XD and two mouths are better then one :D why must you be so negative and aggressive :P and meh go ahead i never swore at you, just asked a question if you meant fuck XD and i saw the pm ages ago on the IP address i looked it up but never had time to fix it :P well in all fairness you came at ME in a aggressive tone on a anonymous account which prompted my response :P no need to be so angry :O it's scawwie and yes i meant to spell scawwie :D it's so cute! sorry this got out of hand, i don't dislike you at all :O HUGGIES!! <(^^<) I think this all started because you missinterpreted something i said about LotR which i fricking love or I wouldnt be on here :O we are both LotR fans so let's make up :) conflict makes Kaitlyn sad ;( Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 05:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC)